


Dedication and Loyalty

by HimeBee



Series: Tumblr Commissions [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Competition, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: You just can't decide who you want to be with... Gilgamesh and Ozymandias attempt to help you make a decision.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider (Implied), Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Ozymandias | Rider/Reader
Series: Tumblr Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 184





	Dedication and Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Haaii, this is a commission for anon on Tumblr!
> 
> ★ I really hope this is up to your standards because I _really_ love Ozy, like you have no idea-- I love Gil too, but Ozy is my favorite king T^T 
> 
> ☆ Once again, I hope you enjoy this, anon😊

“You are in the presence of your one and only king, pet! Bow down to me and show your loyalty.”

“Heh, nice try, King of Uruk! Now, my dear, come to your pharaoh and prostrate yourself before me.”

You were _torn_ between who you should choose… You were loyal to both kings, seeing as how the two of them resided in your Chaldea. Although you attempted to make it clear that you loved them both equally, the two kings were fairly avid about turning your attention into a competition.

You’ve been bedded by them both, and you were still unable to choose. You didn't feel as if you should have to choose!

“W-what are you two talking about? I’m as equally loyal to both of you, alright? I thought we were done with this…” You pinched the bridge of your nose, annoyed as your two kings continued bickering.

Normally, they would give up on arguing and just try to fuck the other into submission. However this time, it seemed that they both weren’t going to back down so easily. You thought long and hard on a solution, only to come up with nothing whatsoever.

Even if you were quite an adept Master when it came to thinking and strategizing, you were drawing blanks on this one.

“Fool! It is impossible to swear your undying loyalty to _two_ kings. You have to choose, there is no other way around this dispute.” Gil spoke with an irritated lilt to his voice with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Ozymandias.

The King of Kings was fairly impervious when it came to Gilgamesh’s famous death stares, so he merely ignored his sour expression as he proposed a possible solution.

“Why don’t we have another contest, King of Heroes? I imagine it is something you would be _very_ interested in considering, at the very least.” Said king nodded, sweeping his hand with a flourish that let Ozy know to proceed.

“Let us claim our dear Master at the same time. That way, she can decide for herself who makes her feel like a true queen.”

“O-Ozy, what are you talking about?!” You sputtered as a dark blush made its way onto your cheeks. Gilgamesh, however, was in complete agreement.

“Not the worst idea you’ve had, pharaoh... Very well, let us have her now. I grow weary of this fruitless bickering.” Before you could even have a say in their unanimous decision, both kings descended upon you; Gilgamesh in front and Ozymandias in the back.

There wasn’t much talking as they practically tore your clothes off piece by piece, aside from your embarrassed stuttering and whines of protest. Once you were completely bare, Gilgamesh took the lead by spreading your legs and pulling you against his body. His clothes dematerialized in a show of bright sparkles, as did Ozy’s.

As if they were in some type of time crunch, both men gripped their cocks and lined them up with your holes before pushing in. Your breath hitched the moment you felt Ozy’s hard cock pressing against your puckered ass, while Gil slid inside your pussy without much effort. You were already so wet, it was almost pathetic.

There wasn't a moment for you to catch your breath as you leaned against Gilgamesh and clutched his shoulders. Your mind was swimming, even more so when you felt two pairs of teeth sinking into both of your shoulders.

A broken cry forced its way out of your throat at the stinging pain shooting through your body, but you tried to endure it for the most part. After a few moments of working you open, both possessive kings were able to bottom out inside of you, and it felt _amazing._ Yet, you were still unsure of who’s name to scream...

“You’re slowing down, pharaoh! What, don’t tell me you’re done already?” Gilgamesh smirked at Ozymandias, attempting to goad him into another argument but Ozy wasn’t easily provoked.

“If you’ve been paying attention to me this entire time, then surely you have neglected our lovely little Master, King of Heroes.” Gil rolled his eyes indifferently before you felt his hand reaching down in between your legs, pinching your clit.

Gilgamesh was dead set on making you cum before the both of them, which Ozymandias appeared to have no objections to in the slightest. Both of your holes were tightening around their aching cocks until you could feel your muscles beginning to tremble.

It the back of your mind, you realized they were speaking to you about something… But you were a little too incoherent to respond at that moment.

Your heart began to beat quicker, pumping blood furiously through your veins as Gil sucked a hickey into your neck. You could already tell it was going to be extremely noticeable, and Mash would have something to say about it.

"Are you ready to be bred, little Master?" The king in front of you smirked, warm breath against your lips as he spoke.

His arms curled tighter around your waist as if he was trying to pull you away from Ozy, but he retaliated by pulling you back to him. This went on for a while.

Nodding frantically, your hips were practically smothered by Gil as your ass was mushed against Ozy's pelvis. They were both crushing you but in the most pleasurable way possible.

"Once you are finished with her, I must also give her my seed so she can bare our beautiful children." As soon as you processed the Sun King's words, they caused you to blush again before you reached your first orgasm.

You cried out without any restraint or care of who heard, tossing your head back to rest against Ozy’s shoulder with tears spilling down your cheeks. Ozy followed soon after you, muttering words you were unable to make out in your ear as he spilled his warm load deep inside your ass.

Soft whimpers poured from your mouth even when you were sure he was done. Gil was the last to finish, growling slightly at the feel of your pussy squeezing down on him. You felt his cock twitching, then his cum began filling you up nicely, ensuring you felt it all.

You slumped against Gil's damp chest, panting hard and obediently remaining still as you took all of their cum.

"You handle us so well, dear… Now, allow me to have you again." Ozymandias looked to Gilgamesh as if seeking his approval to fuck you once more.

Surprisingly, Gil relented with little protest as he gave you up to the pharaoh for another round.

"My Master… My queen, I intend to use your body until you are pregnant with my next heir." Ozy coaxed your pliant into his lap before his wet cock pushed inside you again; this time in your pussy.

He slid in almost instantly, making you shiver as moans and whines came pouring from your lips. Even though he had just started fucking you, another orgasm was already building up. You could tell neither of you would last long.

"Together, my queen.. Together, together-!" Your loyal Servant's voice caught in his throat and his hips jerked as you felt your womb being filled for the second time. You felt entirely too _full..._

Copious amounts of your juices spilled down his shaft, evidence of your second orgasm. You were so sore and worn out, not even Ozy nor Gil could bring themselves to disturb you when you finally fell asleep.

Even though they were both satisfied, for the time being, they knew this wouldn't be the last time they would try to impress you. You were very much looking forward to it, as were they. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: hime-bee
> 
> My Twitter: himebeee
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated!  
> ♡(●´ω｀●)
> 
> Join my Discord server! We welcome all fandoms, but we're mostly situated around Fate, Genshin Impact, Arknights, and a few others! Here's the link and don't forget to introduce yourself when you join! ^^ https://discord.gg/4Gg98jB


End file.
